


Tony's Old Tee

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, I don't understand the american school system okay?!, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Peter is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Sharing Clothes, Smug Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, tagged as underage coz i think it is?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: Peter loves to wear Tony's old tee. As in, he really goddamn loves to wear it.Tony never says anything but he adores Peter whenever he's lost under the loose fabric.





	Tony's Old Tee

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off of a picture I found on Google of Pepper Potts and Peter Parker wearing the same tee and I instantly thought of the 'wearing you boyfriend's clothes' cliché that we all love.
> 
> Originally posted on Tumblr under @allthingstarker if you want to see similar stuff.

To others, it might seem stupid. However, to Peter, having a favourite item of Tony's clothing seemed perfectly understandable. 

To others, it would just be some stupid science tee with a half-witty pun printed over it. To Peter, it was so much more. It was a tee that Tony had owned for over a decade – that in itself proved that it meant something to the older man. It was the first item of Tony's clothing that Peter had ‘stolen’ (claimed as his own), the first night that he'd stayed the night under more than just business terms.

It was the tee that Peter now wore every morning that he woke up in Tony's mansion – which was becoming more of a regular occurrence, lately. It was the tee that, whenever Tony saw him wearing it – sleeves almost reaching his elbows, the fabric hanging loosely over his small frame – he would visibly melt, bringing Peter in at the waist until their chests met in a flurry of heartbeats, lips pressed to one other in a sweet, early morning kiss with aftertastes of bitter coffee and toast.

So yeah, to Peter, having a favourite item of Tony's clothing was nothing out of the ordinary.

In fact, Peter loved this tee so much, he would practically parade around in it. He’d wear it to school with a smug smirk, usually hidden under a sweater or hoodie of his own, but on occasion he'd sit in class with the tee on full show. People didn’t think anything of it. Well, Ned wasn’t stupid; he'd always send Peter a knowing look (eyebrows raised and a hidden smile on his lips) whenever Peter strolled into class wearing said tee.

But nobody else would understand – why would they?

Peter found some strange pleasure in that, which didn’t really make sense, but the fact that he was literally wearing billionaire Tony Stark's old tee, pulled from the genius' closet that morning in Peter's half-awake state of mind whilst Tony Stark himself stood in the kitchen below cooking them both breakfast, and nobody knew about it - well, it was a nice feeling to say the least.

Peter would always end up sat in class biting back a smile that threatened to spread across his face whenever he thought back to those moments.

There had been the awkward encounter with Aunt May, when she'd gone to grab his dirty laundry and found the tee sprawled by the bottom of his bed. Once she’d noticed it, she’d questioned him because ‘I don’t remember seeing this before?’. Peter had blushed, grabbing the tee and trying to hide it – despite the fact that Aunt May had no way of knowing who it actually belonged to.

She’d tutted, rolling her eyes as she took it from his hands muttering about how she didn’t care if it was someone else's, but it smelt and it needed a wash.

MJ, much like Ned, wasn’t as oblivious as Aunt May, however. Peter had gone round to her place for a movie marathon with her and Ned – getting there first, of course – and he'd been wearing the tee. It'd been a couple days since he'd seen Tony; the older man had been called away on some small mission with the Avengers and – no matter how much Peter insisted – Tony argued against allowing Peter to join. Peter had only stopped arguing after Tony admitted that he just wanted to keep ‘his boy’ safe as best as he could, leaning down to press his lips to Peter's, calloused fingers running over his smooth jaw and keeping him steady.

The musky, pine and almond scent of Tony still lingered in the fabric (he hadn’t even worn the tee since Peter claimed it as his, but it gathered the older man's scent from spending most of it's time surrounded by his other clothes). Peter inhaled the addictive aroma, eyes slipping closed momentarily. 

When he finally opened them back up to the present, he found MJ watching him with an almost pitying smile. He tried to shrug it off but he knew there was no point, and so he sat beside MJ on her couch, pulling the tee incredibly closer to himself in the hopes that it would bring Tony home quicker. 

MJ didn’t even say anything, simply nudging him gently with her shoulder and sending him a soft smile before switching on the TV and shouting at Ned (who had just arrived) to hurry his ass up and sit down.

The funny part of Peter parading around in Tony's tee, wearing it like some sort of badge-of-honour with a proud smile, was the affect that it also had on Tony. Peter never noticed it, but that was probably because he wasn’t really looking for anything.

Tony would smile over the top of his morning mug of coffee at Peter's small body looking practically lost inside his old tee, hair ruffled (both from the previous night's events and simply the younger's habit of fidgeting in his sleep), eyes half-lidded and a cute smile on his lips. He looked delicate. Fragile, almost. A whole world away from the brave Spider-Man who spent his free time helping strangers.

Tony saw the happy glint in Peter’s eyes whenever he wore the tee, saw how the boy hugged the fabric closer to his body and breathed in it's scent – something of which caused Tony's insides to do uncontrollable flips. He never understood it, he just knew that it brought a smile to his face.

And perhaps Tony didn’t try to hide his feelings; there had been an embarrassing encounter during a set-up with a few of the Avengers, in which Peter had strolled in from the other room wearing the oversized tee and leggings of all things (God, this boy drove Tony crazy), earphones in as he hummed away to some popular song and grabbed an orange juice from the fridge. He hasn’t even noticed Tony, Steve, Bruce, Natasha and Clint sat around the table only a few feet away – typing away at his phone as he left the room again.

Unfortunately for Tony, his fondness of his boy was showing as he watched him leave, looking absolutely adorable – and Tony made a mental note to convince Peter to wear leggings more often. 

The others in the room all turned to look at Tony, eyebrows furrowed because they'd definitely seen that top before and it definitely hadn't been Peter wearing it. Bruce even had the nerve to smirk at Tony.

‘Shut up.’ Tony grumbled, wiping his stupidly love-struck smile from his face and sending the others a hard glare. They all shrugged, but he knew that the topic would come up again.

Tony couldn’t really find himself caring much, however. Especially not later that night as he was peeling that damn tee from Peter's torso, tossing it across the room to be forgotten about until morning as his lips attacked Peter's own in a ravishing kiss that left the two breathless and pining for more.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first starker fic I've written so any and all feedback would be greatly appreciated. Let me know if you'd want more starker fics!


End file.
